


Picking Up The Pieces

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up the pieces after he's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking Up The Pieces

He was always there to help you pick up the pieces, and you for him. He helped when your mother died, you helped when his did the same. He came and got you, rescued you so you could work for Bartlet; you helped him when his marriage fell apart. You helped each other throughout the administration.

You helped when his dad came to visit and he helped when yours died. You helped him raise his children, his ex-wife's children, you helped him face her and tell her that you were together. He helped you when you felt lost and when Simon died. He always picked up the pieces for you and you picked up his.

Whatever life threw at either of you, you were always there for each other. And then he asked you to marry him. 15 years of friendship, nearly 9 years as coworkers, 2 years as a 'proper' couple and over 30 years of marriage. You always helped each other but then he was gone. You had to rely on your daughter and your friends but all you wanted was him back.


End file.
